


Mirandy Christmas FicFest

by Petrichoraflora



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas FicFest, F/F, Mirandy, some are established relationship, some is pre relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichoraflora/pseuds/Petrichoraflora
Summary: Mirandy Christmas Ficfest!!!
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 24
Kudos: 9





	Mirandy Christmas FicFest

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go.....

Hey peeps, I can't decide which prompts to start on for my own little Mirandy Christmas fic fest, so I'm hoping ya'll would help out and vote (based on the title only so its more of a surprise), and then I'll post them in the order as (hopefully) voted. Anyway, ya'll can message me, or comment to this with your preference if you want!!!

**Prompt Options**

Secret Santa

Hot Chocolate Spilled

Snow Date

  
  


Lost Light

Christmas Carols

Ugly Christmas Sweaters

  
  


Burn Out

Sugar Plums

Love Actually

Frozen

Twinkle Paws

Mistletoe Part 1

Mistletoe Part 2

What is a Coat Room to a Coat Rack

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment below which you’d like to see first!!


End file.
